1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive binder for dermal or transdermal drugs.
2. Description of the Background
European Patent No. 415,055 discloses water-soluble, pressure-sensitive skin adhesives. They consist of the salt of an uncrosslinked copolymer prepared by reacting an amino group-containing, monoethylenically unsaturated, radically polymerizable monomer and at least one alkyl ester of acrylic and/or methacrylic acid. The formulation comprises the salt of at least one higher organic carboxylic acid of 8-20 carbon atoms or a mixture of such a higher carboxylic acid with up to 30 mol. % (of the anionic equivalent) of medium carboxylic acids and contains a fraction of the amino group-containing monomer in the range of 30-80 wt. %, based on the weight of the copolymer, and is soluble in water in the salt form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,451 describes washable skin adhesives based on amino group-containing (meth)acrylate copolymers, wherein the amino groups are partially present as the salt of an acid anion.
European Patent Application No. 164,669 describes a method for the coating of medications with (meth)acrylate copolymers, which contain monomers with tertiary amino groups, wherein they can be converted into the salt form by means of mineral acids or organic acids such as acetic acid or citric acid. The coatings should be as nontacky as possible to avoid a cementing of the medications.
European Patent Application No. 354,364 describes the use of amino group-containing copolymers in aqueous preparation as adhesives. The amino groups present in the copolymer are in part neutralized by acids such as formic acid or acetic acid.
European Patent Application No. 315,218 describes pharmaceutical compositions for the transdermal, systemic administration of pharmacologically active substances, which compositions comprise pharmacologically active substances in a reservoir which contains a polyacrylate polymer with cationic characteristics. Additives, such as plasticizers or surfactants, can be present in quantities up to 50 wt. %. The pharmaceutical composition can also be provided with an adhesive layer, so as to achieve a good adhesion to the skin.
European Patent Application No. 617,972 describes stratified dermal, therapeutic systems with delayed release of an active substance, which consists of mixtures of poly(methy)acrylates. The system is prepared from a melt. The poly(meth)acrylate component contains functional group containing (meth)adrylate monomer and also another poly(meth)acrylate monomer which does not contain or contains only inconsiderable quantities of a functional group. The poly(meth)acrylate component essentially regulates the flow behavior of the polymeric adhesive layer.